


Facing the Past

by FaithySummers



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: What happens when the Carlisle suggests the Cullens face the past for a family trip? How would that effect the future? Set between Twilight and New Moon.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Facing the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> This story is based off a story I read years ago that I haven't been able to find in a while. It makes me sad as it was one of my favorites. So, since I can't find something like this, I decided to write my own.   
> Thank you to SM for allowing us to play in her sandbox.  
> Enjoy!

**Facing the Past**

**Chapter 1 - The Vote**

Today wasn't the first day she had noticed tension within the Cullen household, but when she saw sweet Esme and calm compassionate Carlisle angry it threw her. For the first time ever she didn't feel at home in the house and wanted nothing more than to run and not look back. 

She sat where a plate had been laid out for breakfast for her and watched as Esme coldly walked out the door to her garden. This wasn't typical of Esme at all. She would always give Carlisle a kiss before leaving anywhere, even if it was simply outside. The apathy in Esme's cold brush-off sent a knot into Bella's stomach causing her to lose what little appetite she had had. 

The interaction reminded Bella of her own parents throughout the years and her heart raced with negative thoughts of a break-up of the perfect couple. She loved them and didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Sensing Bella's anxiety Carlisle sighed and turned from looking out the window after his wife to glance at Bella. 

"I apologize Bella. It was not our intention for this fighting to have you lose your appetite." Carlisle said gently, taking a seat before her. 

"Why is everyone fighting? Is there something going on?" Bella couldn't stop herself from asking what had been on her mind for weeks. Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up from Edward in their time together, and the little gesture made a slight smile come to her. 

"Well as you know I was born in London, England, I believe somewhere around 1640. Well, that would mean my 365 birthday is coming up and with everything that has gone on I suggested to the family to take a trip. As you can tell for most this has led to some negative backlash that I'm afraid has led to many weeks of fighting amongst us. Even vampires are not immune to fights after all." Carlisle took her hand carefully in his own checking she knew for her pulse to check her blood pressure, ever her favorite doctor. 

"I don't understand though. Why would a simple trip cause this much...emotional turmoil?" She struggled to find the words to convey what she had seen. 

"I'm afraid that's my fault as well, not only did I suggest a trip, I suggested one to visit places in which we were born. Even Alice as carefree as she may be has reservations, but she does want to learn more. However others…well they remember everything about their pasts and this family was built on heartache. Most of them do not want to relive those heartaches, but Esme and Edward hold an extra worry as I do of leaving you, but I believe this would be good for the family." Carlisle looked so exhausted and hopeless, which said everything for her. He was a vampire, he shouldn't look this way. 

"Well, I may be able to solve one issue. I know my dad has been wanting to go on this big summer fishing trip with Billy, Harry, and Quil Sr., they want to go hit the open ocean and some big rivers and I hate to hold him back from that, but he won't go if I am here all summer. I don't want to impose, but I would be happy to join all of you, if you want that is. I would have to get Charlie's permission of course, but I doubt he would mind." Carlisle brightened noticeably at her words. 

"You could never impose on us sweetheart and we would love to have you whether we do a trip or not." She hadn't seen Esme rejoin them but her words were comforting like a warm hug. A noise to her other side alerted her to others in the room and caused her to jump at their sudden materialization. Emmett guffawed as she tried to slow her dancing heart. 

"So now you want to go on this stupid trip just because Bella does?!" Rosalie burst out as they all gathered around the dining room table and took their seats. 

"That is not what I said Rosalie, I simply let Bella know she is more than welcome here among our family. It would do you well to correct your attitude and act like the young lady I know you are." Rosalie looked slightly abashed as she leaned back into Emmett. 

"Bella, what do you think about a trip to the past?" Everyone looked expectantly to her for her opinion. 

"Well, I know it isn't easy. I didn't remember much of my parents break up but I did remember my summers with Charlie and while he tried, not many were very great. Facing my past in coming here wasn't easy, but it helped me find peace with my dad and lead me down the path I was meant to take. 

"I think it can help you to find closure and peace with the demons you face in your life and that it would be helpful. I would love to see where you all grew up and I would be happy to show you Phoenix. We would have to go on a cloudy day or night of course, but it can be fun there. I haven't traveled in a while and my mom and I loved traveling together, we even collected t-shirts from each place we went to." Esme and Carlisle shared a look with a smile sharing an unheard exchange between them. 

"Bella, if your father agrees, would you like to stop in and see your mother?" Bella was shocked and she wasn't the only one either, but she was the only one with tears pooling in her eyes. 

"You would do that?" She asked, her voice choked as she tried desperately to hold back tears. 

"Of course we would." A soft voice whispered in her ear as cold strong arms entwined around her waist. "I will happily go on this trip if I can have you join us." She could always count on her Edward. 

"We should go ask Charlie, that is if everyone wants to go. I don't want to push any of you." Carlisle quickly contained the room. 

"Let us put it to a vote. Esme?" He said looking lovingly down at her. 

"Yes." She looked her hand into his. 

"Edward?" He looked at Edward above her head. 

"Yes, but only with Bella." Carlisle nodded and moved on. 

"Alice?" The room looked to her for her response. 

"Yes, I want to know more about my family, my sister." Carlisle's eyes softened before looking at the man beside her. 

"Jasper?" They shared a look before he replied. 

"Yes, I will follow Alice anywhere. Besides I can't wait to see some of y'all trying to ride horses." A smirk graced his charming features. Bella smiled at hearing his southern accent making itself known. She had been used to hearing them in Arizona, but rarely heard an accent up in Washington. 

"Emmett?" She could tell He was sure of Emmett's answer, but he still asked. 

"Hell yeah! I'm always up for an adventure, especially if that adventure will be with clumsy Bella and Eddie boy." Bella laid her hand on Edward's arm to keep him from reacting. 

"Rosalie?" She looked around before sighing. 

"I really don't have much of a choice, do I? If it makes Emmett happy then I will go." He looked at her with such adoration that it filled the room with happiness. 

"Thanks, Babe." He kissed her sweetly and held her tighter in his arms. Bella could see how much Rosalie loved Emmett and he loved her. 

"Then it is settled. We will take a family trip starting this weekend, so we have a few days to get everything in order. Bella, let us know what your father says on the matter." She hugged everyone, save for Rosalie of whom she just thanked before she and Edward headed out to his Volvo. She didn't know what the next hour would bring, she only hoped she could convince her dad to allow her to go so she could spend her entire summer with Edward and the family she unequivocally loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Is the premise interesting?  
> Leave me a comment below, hit that kudos button, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories from me.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
